mage_minionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elderath
Elderath, Human Home World Act 1, which contains of 16 levels - while 3 are bonus-based levels and 13 story levels, is a start of your journey for revenge to hunt down madness, slaughter, and a wizard named Ragadam. On these shores begins your vengeance... Chronology *Previous Act: None (this is the first act) *Succeeding Act: Levania - Act 2 **See also: Level Maps Description Elderath is a planet in the Eternium universe where the protagonist starts their mission. Their town is burned in the name of Ragadam, so the hero seeks revenge, vowing to hunt him across the worlds. You can get your first 3 free companions on Elderath; Marcus, Eileen, and Robin. Story Planet Elderath—the human homeworld—is the first to fall in the enslavement campaign of Ragadam. Lush green cities & villages alike have all been ransacked & their books of knowledge reduced to ashes. The marauding army has slaughtered & enslaved the population. Those few who manage to escape have gone into hiding & assembled an underground resistance movement. A brave hero steps forward to liberate humankind by neutralizing the undead army. Supported by the underground resistance movement, the hero starts a perilous journey through the conquered Eternium worlds to find & kill the evil lord & his mindless minions. But first, the hero must locate Marcus—the fearless dwarf warrior—who is single-handedly fighting off the evil Summoning Skybreaker & the vicious Merlok toads that have taken over his village. Next, the hero must save the healing white witch—Eileen of Anderra—who has been captured by a dangerous Skybreaking Incinerator. To complete the avenging party, the hero must also rescue Robin—the ranged archer from the clutches of the Broken Dragon. Meanwhile, having enslaved Elderath, Ragadam needs to torment the population to draw power. So, using dark magic, the evil lord takes control of the mind of an ancient demon—Magroth—and places it atop the snow-clad Severed Mountain. Here, the hero must quickly kill the elusive demon to liberate Elderath before it can escape into the fortified Anderhellm. In Elderath’s Misty Island, Elban, the Demiurge—the wicked disciple of Ragadam—captures Gorgona, the nature-loving sorceress who has the power to infuse even stone with life. After brutally torturing the serpentine sorceress for the secrets of lifecrafting, Elban moves on to the next conquest in his evil master’s campaign, leaving behind the sorceress maddened by constant excruciating pain & a horde of undead minions. The hero must enter this island using a dungeon key & kill the mad sorceress to liberate her suffering spirit & stop her anguish from feeding Ragadam. Ragadam has also captured a young dragon & broken its spirit with his poisonous tooth plunged into its head. The dragon can no longer fly & its suffering further fuels the evil lord’s powers. If the hero liberates the Broken Dragon by subduing it & removing Ragadam’s tooth from its head, it can fly happily again & carry the hero’s party to Levania. Locations *Anderra: Anderra is a town located near the equator of Elderath. It is one of the major villages on Elderath and is very popular. It is also the only (desirable) way to get to The Severed Mountain, Magroth's minor base on Elderath. *The Severed Mountain: It is also located near the equator of Elderath and is where you meet Magroth, the scourge of Elderath. Not much information is disclosed about The Severed Mountain, but there is a massive visible fire at the top of the mountain, presumably Magroth's doing. *Misty Island: An island inhabited by Gorgona and her minions. Gorgona was once a nature-loving spirit, but Elban twisted her mind, leading to her creation of the deadliest island on Elderath. *The Wailing Peaks: A mountain range that stands between Anderhelm and the Grimlin mines, suprisingly with some civilization, but a variety of monsters, lead to evacuation. *Anderhelm: Magroth's base of operations. There are minion barracks on the side, and presumably watchtowers at the heart, that house Summoners and Healers. *The Descent: The Grimlin mines between The Wailing Peaks and The Fiery Pits, one of The Broken Dragon's homes. They are the only way to get to The Fiery Pits, and the protagonists is attacked by Grimlins and Ragadam's minions. *The Broken Dragon: The Broken Dragon's home. The Broken Dragon is a dragon found by Ragadam when it was a baby. He implanted a claw in her head, breaking her, and making her obey only Ragadam. When the hero defeats her, they remove the claw, and the dragon gives the protagonist a ride (through space) to Levania, then flies off into Eternium's space. Journal entries 1. Letter by Professor Alistair Thadden * Professor Alistair writes to his colleague about strange events that has recently happened in The Lighthouse and mentions Evil Wizard, whose name cannot be spoken. * Can be found in Level 4 - Road to Anderra. 2. Gorgona's Origin * Story mentions peaceful sorceress Gorgona going mad, after being tortured by Ragadam's Disciple, Elban, as he stole the Barestone secret of lifecrafting from her island. * Can be found in Level 6 - Misty Island. Trivia *Elderath is Act 1 in Eternium, and the easiest by far. *Elderath shares many similarities with Earth, such as life, oceans, and a moon. *Elderath has extra features like training grounds, and an arena for fighting mobs. This arena is called Level 12 - The Gauntlet. *Elderath, having 16 levels, is the longest of all acts so far. Category:Planets Category:Gameplay Category: Story Category:Acts